nerofandomcom-20200214-history
Rath
RATH STORY Rath is a wind type Arrease with a dark, silent, strong, and free personality. Rath is one of the many assassins that kron sent to kill Nero. But Rath couldn’t kill Nero and sticks to him until does. But Rath fails to kill Nero and in their last battle, Rath decides to join Nero in his quest to defeat kron. Rath has the eyes of a beastly warrior because he killed a warrior that he tricked into getting beastly mode, and cause rath’s DNA isn’t compatible for a beasts Arrease stone. Rath also hunts to find his four old teammates that killed his master when they were all training, in the mountains When rath was younger . So now rath also hunts to find his old teammates and avenge his fallen master. Apperance As the picture shows Arrease Power wind blade: a slash of wind that cuts thorugh anything it passes. Cyclone:a great burst of wind that has wind blades in it which cuts down and blow away anything in it"s path. Rushing wind:A brush of wind that makes it hard to move. How Rath Met Nero Rath met nero when kron assigned him to kill nero since every attempt to end nero's life by other means were failed attempts. Rath tracks down nero and keria to a great bridge crossing a big river. when nero gets attacked by rath and states that he is there to kill nero and just for fun his little girlfriend (meaning keria). keria and nero both disagree while looking away blushing but then get back to the matter at hand where nero charges rath and clashes with him. as rath toys with nero, nero gets more and more aggressive as he lands a blow to raths left arm. nero feeling proud of his actions says see that's what you get for messing around with me. rath looks at his wound and laughs as he rips the cut clothing off and tosses it to the wind. rath congratulate's nero and says that's the last time you will ever touch me and reviles his Beastul power. nero is shocked to see that rath is a Beastul warrior. before nero can react rath attacks, barely seeing and countering raths moves. nero struggles to stay alive, keria cant stand to stay back so she uses her arrease power to try to back up nero. at first it starts to work as nero and keria gain a bit of a advantage. but rath smirk's and says is that all you got and releases a big wave of energy and blows keria and nero away. keria is knocked out and nero gets upset seeing keria unconscious gets enraged as bagera burst out laughing as he charges rath and clashes with rath. bagera puts rath on the defense saying why so dull you seem to have alot more strength when you were fighting nero. rath staring at bagera trying to figure out why he seems so different and his fighting style more aggressive. rath soon smirks and says there's no need for this much thought espically for a dead man. bagera looks confused as rath yells out cyclone and a gust of wind brushes bagera in the air as rath uses his speed to cut down bagera. then as bagera uses a lot of power to break free. rath looks down at him as he is hovering over him, bagera shocked and wondering how he got on top of him. rath smiles and says this was fun kid but this the end and yells wind blade and a slash of wind slams into nero and splashes him in the water. rath looks at the river and says well he's dead now lord kron will be proud. keria comes to and says wait wheres nero. rath looks at her and rath say's at the bottom of the river. keria looking surprised yells out noo and dashes for rath. rath grabs her and says i wasn't assigned to kill you but if you force my hand i will and pushes keria off and jumps in the sky and wind surrounds him and he disappears. keria looks at the river and yells out nneeerrrooo. Rivals Nero: Shadow: Kiro: Kron: Griffin captains: Family Information Unknown: Master Satoru: other students of Satoru: Qoutes "Enough games lets finish this" rath after fighting and getting over the warm up "you should be honored i havent had to use this move for some time now" rath about to use cyclone Rath drawings